Koishikute
by greyishwings
Summary: “Sudah puas?” Ujarnya. Terlihat setetes air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, “bagaimana perasaanmu, bila orang yang kau cintai sudah pergi! Apa kau tidak punya hati! Bagaimana bisa kau memahami perasaanku ini!” Bentaknya.


Summary: "Sudah puas?" Ujarnya. Terlihat setetes air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, "bagaimana perasaanmu, bila orang yang kau cintai sudah pergi!! Apa kau tidak punya hati! Bagaimana bisa kau memahami perasaanku ini!!!!!" Bentaknya.

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Mashashi Kishimoto, Koishikute punyanya UVERworld, Fic ini milikku....

SasuSaku. Song fic ku yang pertama....

Warning: Siapin tisu... yang banyak... karena gw gak mau tanggung jika rumah atau daerah di mana kau membaca fic ini banjirrrr.... *lebay*

KOISHIKUTE

"Sasuke.. apa kau tahu..."

"Tau apa?" Ujarnya sambil menatap wajah wanita itu.

"Tau, klo aku maksudku kita tidak akan bisa bersama?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau katakan itu?"

"Karena.. sebentar lagi aku akan pergi.."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Pergi dari dunia ini."

"Maksudmu?" Tatapan pria itu berubah.

"Iya..." ucapnya

"Jangan katakan seperti itu.... Aku tak suka kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku sedih..."

"Tapi itu kenyataan.. dokter memvonisku... katanya aku tak akan hidup panjang."

"Plis! Jangan katakan itu! Kau akan terus hidup!! Kau akan mendampingi aku! Kau sudah berjanji! Jangan tinggalkan aku!!" Ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Maafkan aku.." Ujar wanita itu lalu pergi.

The last honest talk about our dreams I had with you turn out well.  
The time that I should have spent with you, was spent on work or friends.  
But why, even though I was surrounded by so many people,  
I felt like as if I was the loneliest person on Earth.  
I started searching for your shadow.

"Sasuke? Sudahlah... dia sudah pergi.." Ucap sahabat Sasuke, Naruto.

"Aku merasa dia masih ada.." Ucapnya dengan nada marah.

"Sasuke, tolong lepaskan kepergiannya.. kalau tidak dia akan sangat menderita." Ujar Sai.

"Tapi!" dia menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tolong." Ujar Neji sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, memberi semangat.

"Hiks...." Terdengar tangisannya, air matanya mengalir dari mata hitamnya.. bukan hanya dirinya, semua sahabatnya pun menangis...

I love you; I call your name repeatedly.  
It would have been great if I could continue loving you. The word "goodbye" was repeated many times.  
Even though it marks the end, I can't forget you.

"Apa kau tahu... aku masih sangat mencintaimu... aku selalu memanggil namamu dalam mimpiku.. kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat? Apa kau membenciku?" Makinya ketika melihat photo mantan pacarnya yang sudah pergi.

The rain never teaches anything, it only continues to fall.  
Always, at the same time in the last train, people are being accompanied by their lovers.  
The feelings and desires that keep piling are not fading.  
Even though time has passed, the clouds won't clear and the tears from the sky  
still won't stop falling.

"Sasuke.. sampai kapan kau akan begini terus! Sudah seminggu setelah kepergiannya, kau belum bisa melupakannya? Kau bisa sakit kalau terus memikirkannya! Makanlah, biar itu sedikit." Ujar Sai.

"Aku gak nafsu makan." Ujarnya lirih sambil melihat hujan yang membasahi bumi.

"Kau harus makan! Jangan kau paksakan tubuhmu.. kau bisa sakit!"

"Aku tak peduli!! Biar mati saja aku! Menyusulnya, biar diriku tak bisa merasakan sakit seperti ini!"

"Kau ngomong apa? kau ingin mati?" Ujar Neji.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa aku akan melakukannya! Buat apa hidup bila tak ada yang menemani diriku ini!" Ujarnya dan membuang muka.

"Kau sangat bodoh." Ujar Neji lalu menampar keras pipi Sasuke, "Apa kau tidak bisa mencerna perkataan darinya?"

"Sudah puas?" Ujarnya. Terlihat setetes air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, "bagaimana perasaanmu, bila orang yang kau cintai sudah pergi!! Apa kau tidak punya hati! Bagaimana bisa kau memahami perasaanku ini!!!!!" Bentaknya.

"Kau sangat childish. Apa dengan menangis kau dapat menyelesaikan permasalahanmu! Kau seperti perempuan... kau harus ingat, kau sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak bersedih!"

"Mana aku bisa mengatasi hal itu! Aku terlalu sayang dengannya. Mungkin melebihi nyawaku sendiri!!" Ujarnya.

"Kau payah! Kau bukan Sasuke yang kukenal!!!" Ujar Neji lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke tembok, "Aku nyerah.. terserah kau deh.. mau mati atau apa aku tak peduli.."

"Neji?" Ujar Sai sambil menatap perih kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berkelahi.

I love you; I call your name repeatedly.  
It would have been great if I could continue loving you. I had become a coward.  
If you were the flower that blooms,

I have given you too much water such that you wilted; I protected you so much that  
I had deprived you of sunlight. I have no idea why, but I miss you  
I miss you

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak.. aku tak kuat bila harus hidup sendiri.. Selamat tinggal..." Ujarnya lalu berniat meloncat dari lantai 4 sebuah gedung.

"Ahhhhhhh.......... Tunggu!!!!!" Ujar seseorang lalu menarik pinggangnya.

"Duk.." kedua makluk itu pun jatuh bersamaan.

"Mau apa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Plak!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Kau mau mati! Kau bodoh sekali! Hidup manusia itu cuma sekali! Banyak orang ingin hidup, kenapa kau ingin mati!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Bantahnya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti?" Tanyanya, "Ato jangan-jangan kau patah hati dan mau bunuh diri? Kau sangat bodoh!" Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Apa kau tidak ada ucapan selain kata itu!!! Plak!" Tamparan yang lebih keras mendarat dipipinya, "Kalau kau tidak tetap mengatakan kata itu lagi. Aku akan menamparmu lebih keras dari ini!"

"Aku, Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih setelah perempuan itu memakinya.

"Aku Sakura... kenapa kau ingin mati?"

"Pacarku sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu.. aku merasa kesepian.. aku ingin menyusulnya."

"Plak!!!" Tamparan ketiga yang lebih keras mendarat di pipinya, "KAU SANGAT BODOHHHH!!!!!! Kenapa kau? hanya karena hal itu kau ingin mati! Apa tidak bisa perempuan lain menggantikannya di hatimu?"

"Tidak ada.. aku sangat mencintainya.."

"Bodoh.. apa dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu dia akan bahagia? Justru dia akan sedih, karena meninggalkan pria bodoh sepertimu.."

"Tapi?"

"Lupakan dia... cari hidupmu sendiri.. bangun hidupmu dengan wanita lain.. masa lalu emang menyedihkan, tapi kita tidak akan bisa mengubah masa lalu. Yang ada kita harus membangun kembali agar masa depan kita cerah.."

"Aku gak bisa. Terlalu berat."

"Pasti bisa! Kau pasti bisa! Padahal kau lumayan ganteng.. pasti banyak yang menyukaimu! Cobalah..."

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa nggak? Aku mau! Daripada kau harus terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang tiada akhir!" Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

Honey that is too sweet is being hated because of its sweetness.  
When the perfect balance is broken and it starts to crumble, I became scared.  
When I understood what was important,  
I let go of love.

Separation is the beginning of a new rendezvous,  
you taught me that.  
Even today, I am still moving on but

"Apa kau tahu? Bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu?"

"Iya.. aku tahu.."

"Kenapa?" Ujar wanita itu sambil mencium pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu..."

"Sasuke.. hidup ini terus berputar. Bila nanti kita harus berpisah, nanti kita kan bertemu lagi kok... kau tak usah khawatir."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

I love you; I call your name repeatedly.  
My heart still can't understand. The word "goodbye" was repeated many times.  
Even though it marks the end, I can't forget you.

Even though I am aware that we won't be able to meet again,  
I am still searching for the reason. The word "goodbye" was repeated many times.  
I can't deceive my heart.

"Walaupun aku tak mengerti tentang misteri hidup ini.. tapi aku menyadari bahwa aku tak sendirian.. aku punya sahabat-sahabat yang tulus menyayangiku.. maafkan aku bila aku membuatmu tersiksa disana... tapi asal kau tahu.. aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang aku akan memcoba menjalani hari-hariku yang tertunda dengan sahabatku. Ah.. mungkin cerita kita akan tulis dalam sebuah lagu, agar mereka tahu betapa besarnya cintaku kepadamu..." Ujarnya sambil mengandeng tangan seorang gadis yang menolongnya waktu itu.

_OWARI_

Wah~ cerita ini adalah copian dari sebuah fic yang kutulis di notes di fb ku... tapi aku merasa klo cerita ini juga cocok untuk SasuSaku...

Review?? ^^


End file.
